Caretaker Pair
by Mysticsecret
Summary: What's really goes on between the Killer 7?
1. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: Killer 7, not mine. **

**Note: Mask is in bold, **Kaede is not

It had begun to snow just before I entered the warm, comforting air of the lobby. I brushed the surviving snowflakes from my jacket before continuing inside. I made a point to wink at the busboy working the front desk as I passed on to towards the elevator. My finger casually tapped the 4th floor button causing the elevator to shift at my command. The elevator rose…2…3…I cringed as the floor dropped slightly, causing my stomach to turn flips. I hated that feeling. The doors sashayed open and I took my leave. I already had my key pulled when I reached the door—403. My paradise. My home. There was perhaps only one greater pleasure over feeling hotel carpet on your bare feet and flopping out on the flawlessly pressed sheets. I dropped my bag and did exactly that. Such downtime was precious and extremely rare.

**The light snow had turned into a nasty blizzard as I made my way to the front door. My mask was turning frosty due to the melting and freezing of the bitter snow. The front lobby was warm and seemingly welcoming, as usual. Nothing ever changed. Kevin and I exchanged nods before he went back to his "official-looking" hotel job. **

"**3rd floor, please," I said to the elevator as I pressed the 3rd button.**

**The elevator rose upward and "dinged" politely as I exited. Ahh, home sweet home. Nothing like the smell of a hotel to take your mind off of blood. My mask began to drip as the frost melted from the heat. I let myself into the infamous 306 and did the first thing I always do when I get here—drop the bags and head for the shower. I feel like I can never get clean when I'm on missions. Too much blood splattering everywhere, I guess.**

I think I spent two hours just lying on that bed before I checked the time. _Damn, 10:30 already. Surely I'm not the only one here by now_. My stomach began to ache. Time for a snack. I reluctantly rolled out of bed allowing my hunger pangs to lead me to the dining room, barefoot in all my glory. Nobody stayed here besides us anyway.

I opened the door to the wide, dimly lit room and shuffled to my usual table, all the way to the back by the window. When I sat down and put my hands on the table, the fucking thing shifted violently towards me.

"Shit," I cursed wobbling the table back and forth. I'm away for four months and the only table on this whole planet that I can call mine is uneven. I unraveled the cloth from around the silverware, folded it a few times, and the stuck it under the table. To my luck, the napkin worked just fine. I settled back in my chair and looked around. I was surprised to find that none of the pigs had arrived to the trough yet. Surely they weren't going to skip a meal…not at _this_ hotel. After a minute, I slowly got up and grabbed one of the six plates that were waiting on the kitchen counter for us. _Bell peppers and beef over rice again. How exoctic… _

"Here you go, Madam. Always a pleasure to see a pretty face in the kitchen," the Parisian chef bowed to me after handing me a glass of wine. I always found that funny little French man amusing.

"Merci," I curtsied with a smile before backtracking to my table. I hadn't shoved one grain of rice into my mouth before the cavalry began to arrive.

The swinging door opened a crack before being kicked nearly off the hinges by none other than little punk-ass Con. Silly kid. Kevin followed close behind him.

"Chow time!" Con ran enthusiastically towards the counter I had just returned from. "Hey, Frenchie! How 'bout a little booze for the big boy, enh?" Con gestured as if he had a drink in his hand.

"Have you had a birthday yet, Monsieur Con?" the chef raised an eyebrow at him.

"Aww man." Con stuck his tongue out at the chef before grabbing his plate and dashing off to a bigger table in the middle of the room immediately flinging the silverware out of the napkin and tying it around his neck. You'd swear that kid had to make noise to make up for his blindness. Kevin had at this point grabbed his things and left. He never liked to stick around long with us. He wasn't much of a talker and loved his job over anything else.

The door was pushed open soon after, and less violently, by Coyote—the man who's always on a mission. Boy, did I miss these guys.

"Good to see you back in one piece, sir." The chef once again bowed. Coyote nodded and headed off to sit near Con. I sipped my wine gingerly. I don't think they even noticed me over here. Sometimes I like it better that way.

"Hey, Coyote," Con waved with his mouth full.

"Con," Coyote nodded at him and sat at the table right next to him.

My plate and wine were half empty when the Pride of the Killer 7 sashayed into the dining room. Dan, the pompous asshole, although I'll secretly admit, it's hard for a girl to take her eyes off him—the good-looking bastard. There's not much I wouldn't do with him…

"Thanks, pal," he said to the chef. He made his way towards Con and Coyote. "How's it hanging, boys?" he greeted them as he sat across from Coyote.

"Dan the man! Long time no see, brotha!" Con raised his hand for a high-five and Dan obliged. The three boys ensued in conversation about the past several months—whose ass they kicked and what kind of pussy they got. Men…

**I felt like a king under the steaming water in that shower. There's no other feeling like it. Nothing, no matter how gay that might sound. My sanctuary. I think I spent a good hour before I was able to coax myself out of the water. I turned to the mirror expecting to see my face, but it was all fogged up. I smiled and pressed my index finger to it. _Come to see the phenomenon they call MASK de Smith, one time only in Time Square. _A guilty pleasure of mine. I like to advertise faux wrestling matches when I fog up the mirror. I dried myself off and got dressed. My mask was still a little damp, but I put it on anyway. I don't think the rest of the guys would recognize me if I didn't have it on. Suddenly my stomach growled angrily.**

"**Damn, I'm goin', okay?" I replied to my stomach. I walked out into the hall as I was tightening my tie. My pace quickened when I thought about seeing everyone again. I'll admit…I was excited to see them all again after 4 months of insanity. **

**My heart started pounding like and idiot as I reached my hand out to pushed open the door.**

"There's the big lug!" Dan called, turning in his seat.

"MASK!" Con threw his hands up in the air and jumped out of his seat. "Smith Special in three…two…one…" He sped towards Mask as his way of greeting the big guy. Mask easily lifted the skinny little punk up into the air and suplexed him. That stupid Smith Special.

"Ow…" Con giggled childishly on the ground.

"Nice one," Coyote commented into his coffee cup before sipping it.

Con got up and returned to his seat as Mask went to gather up the last plate of food. He was about to sit down when he looked around.

"Where's Kaede?" I heard him ask.

Naturally, I looked up at the sound of my name. He spotted me in my corner.

"Kaede!" he called. "Get your fine ass over here, Chica!"

I tried to hide my schoolgirl grin underneath my hair. Leave it to Mask to make a girl blush to her toes. I was finished with my plate, so I returned it to the counter and walked as gracefully as I could over to the testosterone table with my wine glass dangling from my fingers. Being the only woman of the Killer 7 gives makes me feel an artificial pressure to be untouchable eye-candy to the rest of the Smiths here.

"Well aren't you a pretty sight for sore eyes," Coyote kicked back in his chair and smirked at me. This wasn't uncommon. A typical Coyote remark trying to get a rise or some kind of reaction out of me. Sometimes I think he just does it for the sake of tradition—a strong code we Smiths follow.

"Nothing like seeing the boys again. So, how've you been," I sipped at my wine refusing to sit until someone offered me a chair. Had they forgotten so soon that I was a lady?

"Have a seat, Kaede," Mask, the young gentleman wrestler got up and pulled the nearest seat out for me. What a picture.

"Dealing the same old punches, and yourself?" Dan gestured towards me. Smart-ass.

"Doing the same damn thing we've always done, as well, Dan." I clinked his glass on the table with mine. I shrugged off my coat and placed my chin on my hands on the table.

Despite how much I act against it, I love those boys. No one could ever replace them in my killer's heart. It'd be hard to find any other person who shared the same thoughts and interest in blood as myself and these people in front of me. I'll never let them find an inkling of what a deep love I feel for them, but they don't really need to know anyway. They're better off wandering around with thoughts of sugar plum fairies dancing in their heads.

**I felt my heart surge into my throat like a dust cloud when I spotted Kaede in the corner. Either my loneliness of the past four months had gotten to my head, or Kaede had become even more beautiful than I had remembered her. Her dark, round eyes gazing out the window at the city lights while her lips pressed against the rim of her glass as the soft red liquid tipped daintily into her pale mouth. It was like watching the scene in a silent film when they introduce the mysterious woman. **

"**Kaede!" I called after what seemed like hours. "Get your fine ass over here, Chica." Not the way I would have wanted to address her, but I wanted to keep things in their common order. No reason to fall out of tradition so soon. I saw her trying to hide a smile, but I could see her. She dropped off her plate and walked over. **

"**Well, aren't you a pretty sight for sore eyes." **

**_Amen, amigo,_ I thought to myself. Coyote…what a greasy sleaze. Always the first to lay it on real thick. Kaede knew how to play the game, though.**

**She looked around the table at each one of us with a soft smile playing into her lips. "Nothing like seeing the boys again. So, how've you been?"**

**I was so busy staring at her mouth I had almost forgotten my manners. I guess I'm the last of the bred gentlemen in this syndicate.**

"**Have a seat, Kaede." I almost lost my footing getting up to pull out her chair. Clumsy bastard. I never could walk around a pretty girl.**

**I continued to watch Kaede as everyone ensued their usual conversations. She was something else. A master at hiding her emotions. I've always wondered what went on behind that pretty face of hers, but I never can tell. I wonder if she ever wonders what's behind the Mask. It's funny, no one here has ever asked me what I look like. I guess a little mystery doesn't faze someone who uses bullets in their everyday lives. But I wonder what they would think… **


	2. 4th floor, please

Con belched when he was finished eating. "Mmm. Tasty."

"How attractive." I yawned into my hands. "Well, boys. I'm afraid I gotta retire for the evening." I got up and swung my jacket over my shoulder.

" 'Night, Kaede!" Con waved his hand high over his head.

"Sure you can make it on your own with no shoes?" Dan remarked snidely at my feet. Pure wise guy.

"Not unless you want to give me a hand," I looked over my shoulder, hoping a little tease would get him at least to the elevator. He looked up at me and gave me a challenging grin.

"Gladly," Dan got up and held his elbow out for me to hold. Now this was a fucking sight if I ever saw one. Dan Smith helping a girl to her room. I bet all he wants is a go with me to add another tally to his wall of women. Well I'm not an idiot.

The kitchen door swung closed on Dan and Kaede arm in arm. This can't be good. Not with Dan. I looked down at my plate half empty. My stomach growled again. I had to make a tough decision.

"**Well boys, I'm headin' off as well," I stood up stretching. I was disappointed to see a good meal go to waste, but then again, there's always tomorrow.**

"**Ooo! Mask, are you gonna eat that?" Con's head poked up.**

"**Have at it, big guy," I slide the plate over to Con as he dove in.**

**The elevator dinged closed right as I was heading out the door. _Dammit. _Why does Dan always pull this bullshit? Fucking twisted horny bastard. I bounced on my heels. "Come on you stupid shoebox," I muttered to the elevator.**

**After a minute, the doors opened again and I entered. The numbers on top of the doors glowed: 2…3…4…DING! The doors opened. I was beginning to step out of the elevator when Dan rounded the corner and my heart jumped.**

"**Hey, man." He walked towards me. "What are you doing here, I thought you were on the third floor?" He stopped right outside the elevator.**

**Shit. What was I supposed to say? _I just wanted to make sure you weren't fucking Kaede out of self-absorption. _Leave it to the legendary MASK to get himself into such an awkwardly shitty moment.**

"**Fuck! I pressed the goddamn 4 again, huh?" I leaned back into the elevator to look at the buttons. Saved another one…**

"**Nice one." Dan joined me in the elevator pressing the 6th button as I pressed the 3rd. Well, at least I know they didn't do anything. Unless they pulled off one of Con's "lightening quickies" in the elevator. You think that kid can only run fast…he's told us some stories I wouldn't believe if I didn't know him.**

**The elevator continued up to the 6th floor. DING. Dan got out and turned around.**

"**Well, good night, pal. See you in the morning."**

"**Night, Dan," I said as the doors were closing. As soon as they closed completely, I held my hands out in front of me as if I had my grenades and POW! Dan would have been a bloody mess. The elevator numbers began ticking back down to 3.**

So anyway, Dan decides he wants to "escort" me to my room. As if I need an escort when I'm a fucking assassin. But, then again, how could I resist such as a sweet temptation as Dan Smith. We got to the elevator, he pushed the button, and we stood there waiting. I felt my forehead become hot with anticipation. _I wonder what will happen once the doors close, _I thought almost excitedly. This was so goddamn retarded. Away from all this bullshit, Dan's nothing but a low-life cheap weasel to me. Now when I'm standing right next to him, my arm wrapped around his, my head begins begging for his body. I'm such a fucking girl!

The doors opened and we stepped inside. He hadn't said a word to me yet. I pleaded silently for him to look at me, touch me, want me, but all he did was stare straight ahead. I looked down and bit my lip in defeat. Little did I know that Dan was peeking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Why the lip-biting, Kaede?" His deep voice sounded like honey dripping all over me. I felt my mindset totally alter within those few words. I was no longer a blood-craving killer. It was as if I had materialized into thin air and reaccumulated into my lustful, boy-crazy, teenaged alter ego. I can be such a lame-ass around men. A part of me wanted to vomit as I turned on the charm.

"Oh, I was just thinking of something." I looked at him with puppy-eyes.

"And just what were you thinking of?" He turned to me with an inquisitive air.

I know this game too well. I can predict all the outcomes.

"I was thinking of how lonely I've been without you…all of you, I mean." I corrected myself…yeah right…

_What am I doing? He's just going to want to take advantage of me. But I want him to…NO, DAMMIT! _Jesus Christ, I hate myself.

"Oh, really?" he said. The elevator doors opened on the fourth level. He held his elbow for me to grab again. He walked me in silence all the way to my room. My heart was throbbing; both out of excitement and worry. I wasn't sure exactly what to expect out of the famous Hellion.

I picked my key from my pocket and watched the green light flash. _Shit. What am I doing? _I turned to Dan and looked up at him hoping for him to say something. A few awkward seconds passed which pushed me to take a daring step towards the edge of the cliff.

"Do you wanna stay?" I had to find the words on the wall before I looked at him again.

He said nothing, but smiled and leaned in to me. He tipped my chin up with two fingers and sure as hell laid it on smooth. Smoothest lips I've ever kissed. A surge flew from my toes, to my crotch, to my throat. I was helpless in his kiss and felt blind and dizzy at the same time. Though it was small, I had to hold on to his arm for balance as he pulled away. Dammit, Dan, I let you steal my soul right through my mouth.

He smiled at me again. "Maybe some other time." He turned slowly and strode away.

"FUCK!" I whispered forcefully after he rounded the corner. I had materialized back into my former self. I pushed the door open and slammed it closed. I let him have the upper hand. What a stupid fucking idea! And now I'll sleep alone tonight with my memory stabbing me in the brain for such a swell plan.

I rolled over. 2:30. I should have been sleeping like a baby on antibiotics now that I knew Dan was banished to his room. Goddammit! Just then my mind traced back to the rings in my bag. I hopped out of bed in my naked glory and unzipped the pocket of my bag. All six of them rolled out into my hand. I grabbed the blue one and examined it.

"Perfect."

**I put the rest of the rings away, got redressed, grabbed the flower out of the vase and headed out my room.**


End file.
